Reincarnation
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Kini, kau adalah seorang gadis neraka, dengan sayapmu yang berlumuran darah tanpa henti membawa orang-orang bengal menuju lubang neraka. Tapi, apa yang kau pikirkan dari sebuah reinkarnasi? RnR please... I'm newbie in this fandom...


**Reincarnation**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Hell Girl © Miyuki Eto

Reincarnation fic © by Me

**.  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Rate:<br>**_  
>T<p>

**.**

_**Character:**_

Ai Enma

**.  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Warning: <strong>_

**OOC**, Abal, ga nyambung. Err, di fic ini, saya mengulas tentang masa lalu Ai Enma juga. Hhe.

_First fic in FHGI (Fandom Hell Girl Indo)_

**.  
><strong>_**Hope You Like It!**_

**.**

**Kupu-kupu yang cantik itu, kini terjatuh ke dasar neraka**

**Sayap indahnya tak bisa lagi direntangkan**

**Ia kini tergeletak lemah, terbakar api derita**

**Kupu-kupu yang cantik itu, berubah menjadi sosok seorang gadis neraka yang dingin**

.

_Ai Enma_...

Serangkaian abjad yang disusun sedemikian rupa, hingga menghasilkan sebuah nama yang indah. Sang pemilik nama itu, kini tengah berjalan di sekitar tepi sungai, dengan kimono hitam bercorak bunga sakura pink yang melapisi tubuhmu, kau menerobos malam dingin yang berkabut.

Suara gemerisik dedaunan kering di tanah, beradu dengan alas sandal kayumu. Entah apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian di tengah malam yang membeku.

Mata merahmu menatap permukaan sungai yang memantulkan cahaya sang dewi malam, bagaikan sebuah cermin raksasa. Ditambah dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tersapu angin malam, membuat mata yang memandang akan berdecak kagum oleh keindahan cermin raksasa itu.

Rambut panjangmu melambai, mengikuti aliran angin yang berhembus dengan lembut.

Nada-nada indah yang dimainkan oleh serangkaian hewan malam, menjadi simfoni yang mengiringi kesendirianmu. Langkahmu terhenti ketika mendapati tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati malam berkabut yang indah. Kau mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman dengan beralaskan permadani rumput yang lembut, dan menghadap ke arah sungai.

**.**  
><em>Ai Enma<em>  
><strong>.<strong>

Ya, itulah namamu sebagai gadis neraka.

Entah siapakah yang memberikan nama seindah itu padamu. Orang tuamu? Antara iya dan tidak. Mungkin 'ya'.

Kau hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang kemudian ber-reinkarnasi menjadi gadis neraka yang diutus untuk menghukum orang-orang bengal yang menodai kebenaran.

Sejenak, pandanganmu jatuh pada awan hitam yang saling bergelayut di langit. Pikiranmu sekarang melayang ke ratusan tahun lalu, di mana saat itu kau hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang hidup di antara tawa kebahagiaan.

Tetapi, saat itu, banyak orang-orang yang meng-klaim bahwa dirimu mempunyai kekuatan supernatural, dan mereka berusaha untuk mengorbankan dirimu kepada dewa gunung. Aku tahu, perasaan sakit yang kau alami dulu.

Hari demi hari yang kau lalui dengan tawa, kini kau harus berderai air mata dan darah menetes dari sekujur tubuhmu. Walau begitu, tak ada hati yang mau berbelas kasih padamu. Walau hanya ada satu hati yang berbelas kasih, tapi ia menghilang, meninggalkanmu...

Mereka egois, mereka kejam. Walaupun tubuhmu goyah, tak ada yang mau menopangmu. Walaupun tubuhmu lemah, tak ada yang mau memapah. Semuanya berubah menjadi setan bagimu. Dan akhirnya, kau meninggal sebagai korban kekejaman orang-orang egois, menyisakan sekumpulan perasaan dendam yang menyelimuti jiwamu.

Dan, dendam itulah yang membuat dewa neraka, mengijinkanmu untuk ber-reinkarnasi, bukan sebagai manusia, tetapi sebagai gadis neraka bermata merah daraha yang penuh dendam, dan harus menyelesaikan tugasnya, membawa orang-orang bengal sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengantarnya berlayar menuju gerbang dimensi dunia yang mengerikan bernama neraka.

Sudah cukup pikiranmu berkelana ke masa lampau.

Ai Enma...

Yang di sini bukanlah Ai Enma yang dulu, tetapi hasil reinkarnasi. Ya, ia gadis neraka yang bersembunyi di balik topeng manusia.  
><strong>. <strong>  
><em>Reinkarnasi.<em>

**. **  
>Sepertinya, kau tertarik dengan serangkaian abjad yang membentuk sebuah kata bermakna misterius.<p>

Reinkarnasi... Adalah kondisi di mana seseorang akan mengalami kehidupan kembali setelah kematian. Dengan kata lain, seseorang yang sudah meninggal, dilahirkan kembali dalam wujud, jiwa, dan pemikiran yang berbeda.

Yah, tak perlu dijelaskan serinci ini pun, kau sudah memahaminya terlebih dulu.

_'Bisakah, aku ber-reinkarnasi untuk yang kedua kalinya_?_'_ pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dalam hatimu.

Apa yang saat ini sedang kau lakukan?

Apa yang kau inginkan dari sebuah reinkarnasi? Jangan katakan, kalau kau jenuh dengan pekerjaan konyolmu itu, sehingga kau ingin kabur terbebaskan dari segala masalah dengan jalan dilahirkan kembali menjadi orang lain.

Tiba-tiba, seekor kupu-kupu terbang menghampirimu dan jatuh lemas di atas pangkuanmu. Kau meletakkan kupu-kupu malang itu di antara kedua telapak tanganmu, lalu menghembus kupu-kupu itu dengan pelan. Kedua sayap yang tadinya terkatup, kini perlahan merentangkan sayapnya yang berwarna biru hitam, dan terbang kembali.

Kau hanya tersenyum simpul melihat salah satu kupu-kupu lain datang menghampiri kupu-kupu tadi.

_'Ia hidup kembali, karena ada yang memberinya kekuatan, bukan aku, melainkan sesamanya itu,_'

Ya, seandainya... Seandainya kau diijinkan untuk ber-reinkarnasi, hidup kembali seperti kupu-kupu tadi, kau ingin menjadi sosok seperti apa?

Kau berpikir sejenak, menatap rupa sang dewi malam yang menumpahkan sinarnya dengan indah.

Seorang gadis neraka, hidup di antara manusia. Dan mengirim orang-orang bengal ke neraka, atas perintah seseorang. Dengan itu, kau sudah mendapat _image_ menyeramkan serta menakutkan dari banyak orang. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan seseorang yang dapat mengirim dirinya ke neraka jikalau ia berbuat salah?

Tak ada... Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk tak mencari masalah denganmu, dan menjauhi dirimu. Kau merasa kesepian, kau merasa sakit karena kesendirian itu.

Kau merasa terasing di dunia ini. Tak ada yang mau duduk di sampingmu. Kalaupun ada, ia hanyalah seorang calon korban yang siap kau hantar ke gerbang neraka, bukanlah seorang teman.

Kau memang mempunyai mental baja, yang membuatmu tak merasa risih dengan kesendirian. Tetapi, kau merasa, lama kelamaan, mental itu meleleh dan berubah menjadi seperti mental manusia yang lemah.

Kesepian...

Kesendirian...

Sendiri menanggung beban penderitaan.

Dikucilkan...

Dibenci...

Dikutuk...

Seandainya kau hanyalah gadis biasa, pasti kau tak perlu menanggung semuanya ini, kau tak perlu mendapat penderitaan berat seperti ini.

Reinkarnasi...

Sepertinya, kau berharap bahwa satu kata ini, akan terjadi dalam hidupmu yang sekarang. Kau yang seorang gadis neraka, lahir kembali menjadi seorang gadis biasa, dengan melepaskan semua ikatan penderitaanmu. Kau bisa merasakan cinta, kau bisa mendapatkan teman, kau bisa bebas berekspresi apapun, tanpa ada beban yang kau taruh di punggungmu.

Seandainya, ya, itu terjadi... Berarti, dengan kata lain, kau berusaha lari dari masalah hidupmu, benar?

Kau ingin menjadi seorang pengecut, Ai?

_'Pengecut... Ya... Kalau ber-reinkarnasi seperti itu, aku akan menjadi pengecut, tapi... Aku lelah,_'

Aku tahu... Kau sangatlah lelah menjadi seperti ini. Harus memenuhi permintaan banyak orang, untuk mengangkut ratusan, bahkan ribuan orang ke lubang neraka. Tubuhmu tak akan kuat jika terus seperti ini. Kau bagai kayu tua yang lapuk. Jika terus menerus ditambah beban di atasnya, suatu saat kayu itu pun akan patah.

Tapi, jika kau ber-reinkarnasi, relakah kau menghapus semua memori yang tersimpan dalam otakmu? Kau yang telah menyelamatkan banyak orang dan hidup di antara manusia, pasti ada satu memori indah yang terselip di antara memori buruk yang merajalela.

Relakah kau menghapusnya? Kalaupun kau berhasil ber-reinkarnasi menjadi gadis biasa, maukah kau memulai semuanya dari nol lagi?

Kau memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba menghirup udara dingin, mencoba untuk melonggarkan dadamu yang terasa penuh oleh segala beban. Pikiranmu terus bergelut, mencoba mencerna, apa makna reinkarnasi bagimu.

'_Lalu, kalau aku ber-reinkarnasi... Keberadaanku sekarang ini hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Aku hidup, ribuan tahun yang lalu, hingga kini bertahan untuk menyelesaikan tugasku. Apakah... Aku harus membuang segala tanggung jawabku_?'

Benar... Kalau kau ber-reinkarnasi, hidupmu yang telah ribuan tahun di sini, menjadi busuk dan tidak berarti. Untuk apa kau susah-susah menahan penderitaan hidup hingga kini, kalau kau melakukan reinkarnasi? Untuk apa kau banyak berkorban hingga mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri, kalau kau melakukan reinkarnasi?

Ingatlah, hidup yang sekarang lebih berarti. Kau yang hidup di dunia manusia, bukan hanya semata-mata mengirimkan banyak orang ke neraka, tapi juga kau menyelamatkan banyak orang. Kau yang sekarang lebih berarti.

Mau apa menjadi orang lain? Kau mempunyai apa yang kau inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Nona... Nona Ai! Di mana kau? Nona?" teriak seorang perempuan dari jauh sembari memanggil namamu. Ia berlari, dengan kimono berwarna pink kemerahan, sembari terus mencari sosokmu.

"Nona Ai! Hh... Hh... Se-sedang apa nona di sini?" kau menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang sangat kau kenal.

"Honne Onna?" ucapmu pelan.

"Ah... Nona, sedang apa? Ini sudah malam, dan lagipula dingin..." seru perempuan bernama Honne Onna itu –yang merupakan pelayanmu-, sembari memakaikan _sweater_ abu-abu ke punggungmu.

"Pulanglah, semuanya menunggu nona..." kau hanya membisu, sembari beranjak dari situ.

_'Reinkarnasi... Sebuah kata yang harus kulupakan keberadaannya. Ya, aku putuskan untuk bertahan dan tetap seperti ini... Aku lupa, bahwa aku mempunyai seseorang yang selalu menemaniku_,' tanpa sadar, air mata menitik dari ujung matanya.

"Nona, mengapa menangis?" tanya Honne Onna dengan lembut.

"Aku kesepian... Aku takut sendiri," perempuan berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum melihatmu sembari menggenggam tanganmu. Kau dapat merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangannya. Kehangatan yang seolah ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak sendirian di sini.

"Nona... Di ma- Eh? Itu Nona Ai! Nona, kau kemana saja? Kami mencarimu dari tadi! Tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari kamar," sahut seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah gelisah.

"Tenang, aku hanya keluar mencari angin, kok..." pemuda bernama Ichimoku Ren -yang juga merupakan pelayanmu- tersenyum lega.

"Ha! Nona Ai! Saya mencarimu!" sahut seorang pria tua yang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak.

"Hei, Nona Ai sudah ketemu. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Honne Onna.

"He he… Kalian jadi khawatir, lalu mencariku?" tanyamu dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya, tentu saja, nona! Kan, bahaya seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian di tempat sepi. Ckck..." keluh pria tua bernama Wanyuudo.

Ya... Ketiga orang yang selalu melangkah bersamamu. Itulah yang akan menjadi kekuatanmu untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka yang selalu setia kepadamu, mereka yang selalu berada di sampingmu untuk bersama menerjang badai penderitaan.

Jika kau ber-reinkarnasi, akankah kau mengenali mereka lagi? Mereka yang sepanjang hidupnya selalu menjadi penopang hidupmu.

Akankah kau lupakan mereka?

'_Kalau reinkarnasi, membuatku melupakan mereka bertiga, lebih baik aku bertahan_...'

Kau berjalan bersama mereka dalam kesunyian malam yang membeku menuju rumahmu, tempat di mana kau berdiam selama di dunia manusia.

"Hei... Maukah kalian berjanji untuk selalu ada di sampingku?" pertanyaan itu sudah lama kau simpan dalam otakmu, dan baru kau hamburkan sekarang.

"Hmp. Ingat, nona tidak sendirian di sini. Nona membutuhkan seseorang yang peduli terhadap nona. Untuk itulah, kami ada. Aku siap menjadi tulang, yang akan menopang nona jikalau nona goyah..." jawab Honne Onna tersenyum.

"Dan aku akan menjadi mata bagi nona, dan menunjukkan cahaya kebenaran pada nona," timpal Ren.

"Saya juga akan menjadi roda bagi nona, yang akan selalu mengantar nona ke jalan yang benar, agar tak tersesat ke jalan hitam..."

Tersenyum... Mereka tersenyum kepadamu, Ai.

Kau terhenyak mendengar jawaban mereka. Jawaban tulus yang keluar dari hati mereka, kau tahu mereka tak akan berbohong.

"Terima kasih..." senyum kebahagiaan, yang jarang kau tampilkan, kini tergambar di wajahmu, melukiskan perasaanmu yang penuh kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan.

_'Bagiku... Kalian sudah cukup membuat hidupku berarti. Arigatou gozaimasu, Honne Onna, Ren, Wanyuudo_...'

Bertahan... Tetaplah bertahan dalam badai hidup yang mengamuk. Sebab, kau mempunyai seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Andai dengan reinkarnasi, semua masalah akan selesai, semua manusia juga menginginkan itu. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak…

Kau berlari sekuat apapun, hingga ujung dunia, masalah akan terus hinggap dalam dirimu.

Jika kau dipaksa untuk ber-reinkarnasi, memformat memorimu, sisakanlah satu hal dalam hati, janganlah pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari masalah...

**.**

_Don't be afraid, if you life in this world_

_You're not ALONE_

_There's someone will always be by your side_

_However the situation, they would always smile with you, until END  
><em>**.**

_**~: FIN :~**_

_**~: OWARI :~**_

A/n:

**Hallo! Author kali ini mencoba menyelusup masuk ke fandom Hell Girl indo... XD soalnya pengen nyoba cari sensasi baru. Ha ha ha... Gomen kalo ceritanya tidak nyambung... ;A; **

**Ide dadakan yang terinspirasi dari tulisan saia yg Reinkarnasi. #sapapeduli XD**

**Tapi daku liat, di FHGI ini, yang nulis dikit amaatt! DX**  
><strong>Tak apalah, nyampah satu fic tak papa kan? ;_; #dihajar<strong>

**Yo!**

**_R.I.V.E.W_, kritik dan saran para senpai selalu diminta! **

**Yo Yo, silahkan tekan REG (spasi) RIVEW, eh bukan, maksudnya tekan tombol sakti yang ada di bawah ini, dan anda akan bisa me-rivew sendiri dengan ajaibnya, yang malas login, bisa langsung me-rivew! Yo Yo!**

**Chau!**

**_See Ya in next fic_!**


End file.
